When SeeMore Wants, SeeMore Gets
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: Jinx sneeks out during the night to go see her boyfriend, but who's the strange teenage boy that's following her? What does he plan for when he gets close enough behind the villaness? She keeps on looking behind herself, but sees noone... Who Is This Stranger? And Why does she feel so uneasy?


**~~Pony: Ellow peeps. How you doin'?**

**~~Kid Flash: So you're now doing this story?**

**~~Pony: Yup.**

**~~Jinx: It's about time Pony.**

**~~Pony: Meh. **_***-_-*"**_

**~~Atem: So what's this story about anyway?**

**~~Yugi: I was kinda curious as well myself Pony.**

**~~Pony: Well sorry boys. But you guys are just gonna have to just read it yourself. **_**^_^**_

**~~~Yugi & Atem just sigh.**

**~~Jinx: I'm really not sure if I like the beginning…**

**~~Kid Flash: Is it because of-**

**~Jinx just then hexes her boyfriend, sending him flying.**

**~~Kid Flash: OOOW! **_**XOX**_

**~~Pony: Heheh. Serves you right KF. You shouldn't even begin to think of sayin' what you were 'bout to say.**

**~~~Kid Flash just moans in pain….**

**~~Pony: Yeah I don't own **_**Teen Titans!**_

**WHEN SEE-MORE WANTS, SEE-MORE GETS**

_**Ch. 1: Followed**_

_************^.^************_

She was being followed, she just knew. Though every time she turns around, there's nothing there. Jinx started to quicken her pace. After what seemed the 1,000,000th time, looking back behind herself that night. She was really getting nervous. Why she out so late at night was because she was trying to clear her mind. 'Cause of her team mates of hers; aka _boys_.** (a/n: u girls an I no dat boys r dumb times….) **Another reason why she was out so late in the night, was that she could go see her secret boyfriend. Her teammates -especially her team leader _See-More—_would backflip if they knew who he was!

"Ugh, I wish that my brain would just shut the hell **UP!** " Jinx had said earlier that evening.

But now, since Jinx was so sure she was being followed, she started to think up of some pretty dang scary thoughts. What she was really scared of what she thought up was that 2 very important questions.

_Why was she being followed & by __**who**__? Why were they doing this?_

_************^.^************_

As his beloved Jinx started to quicken her pace, & him doing the same, stranger took out a drug. The drug in the teen's right gloved-hand would easily make the girl fall unconcious for a full 2 hr. & 30 min. period. And so the mysterious teen tripled his pace, but kept silent & well hidden in the alleyway's deep dark shadows.

As the shadowed teen got within 6 yards of Jinx, Jinx stopped suddenly in front of a tall apartment building. The strange teen had to quickly get behind a dumpster to keep from being seen by her. But when he looked out from behind the trash, the teen boy instead of just seeing Jinx by herself, the boy saw another teen standing with her. And what's worse, the teen boy _knew_ him. And boy did he _despised Kid Flash._

_'Well, maybe I could use the drug on him 1__st__ & then on Jinx. I could then tie & gag the Titan.' _He then snickers. '_But wait a sec, I only have just 1 dose of the drug & __**that's**__ for Jinx not Kid Flash!'_ The shadowed teen thought then.

The teen then let out a low growl when he saw _his _Jinx getting kissed by him right on her lips. And she was enjoying it. '_Oh no!' _He thought, '_I think I've been spotted by Jinx!' _The shadow teen quickly turned & fled the scene.

_************^.^************_

As the strange shadowed teenager fled, Jinx thought that she saw a somewhat big green helmet fleeing from out behind a dumpster.

"What are ya looking at? Kid Flash asked his girlfriend. He was looking over to where his Jinx was looking at.

_'Jinx looks tense.'_ Kid Flash thought.

Jinx only shook her at the thought of seeing someone spying her with Kid Flash from behind the dumpster. "It's nothing. I only saw a shadow…that's all, really." she replied trying to reassure her over protective super hero boyfriend, that there's nothing to worry about.

And so, the metahuman duo went to go see their movie & dinner. Both had a **lot** of fun that night being together.

_************^.^************_

**~~Pony: So what do you peeps think?**

**~Jinx: I knew that I was going to get creeped out. I mean really, **_**A DRUG? CHLOROFORM? **_**Girl, you would make a decent villain. *she nods approvingly***

**~~Pony: Aw why thank you Jinx. ^,^ Wait… decent? _-_ **

**~~Kid Flash: Don't worry Jinxy. I'll always be protecting you. ; 3**

**~~~Jinx then hexes KF in his groin…**

**~Kid Flash falls to the floor whimpering.**

**~Jinx does her signature she-demon smirk: Not a damsel Kid.**

**~Atem whispers to Yugi: Remind me **_**NOT**_** to get on her bad side will you Little One? :\**

**~Yugi whispers back to the Pharaoh: Of course Atem. ;)**

**~~Pony: Heheheh, now **_**that's **_**gotta hurt. ^u^ Review peeps!**

_***^.^***_


End file.
